


Flour Handprints

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Sheithmas Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sheithmas Advent 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: This is war in the Shirogane household.(Day 2 of Sheithmas Advent Calendar)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheithmas Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566091
Kudos: 26





	Flour Handprints

It’s not Christmas baking until someone has a flour handprint on their ass. 

It’s a long-standing tradition in the Shirogane household that the first person who gets swatted across the ass has to clean up the dishes. Keith won the first year through trickery and deceit—he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Shiro tasted like eggnog and warmth, and so it was a little cruel when Keith’s hand snaked down, further and further until—

 _Slap_.

Shiro’s eyes flew open and he stared down at his lover, his future husband, with a look that crossed between a kicked puppy and a tarsier. 

“You—you didn’t—”

But Keith _had_ , and that meant that every year, war descended upon their home. 

Shiro’s arm, detachable and fucking _floating_ as it is, poses a distinct threat of its own. Keith’s come to terms with losing for 3 years in a row because we couldn’t escape Shiro’s flour-coated Altean arm. The next year, Keith managed to outsmart Shiro by _accidentally_ dropping his wedding ring onto the floor. 

Shiro’s big butt needed a good smack that year, and Keith ended up on the floor, under his husband, both covered in flour as they laughed until their lungs hurt. 

Keith made sure to boop their flour-covered noses together as Shiro lay on top of him, basking in his husband’s sunshine smile. 

This was the best time of year, that was for sure. 


End file.
